Super Mario Core/The Terror Caldera
The Terror Caldera is the final major level of Super Mario Core. It is a massive volcano, and an intresting mix of lava and sky; it is one of the few levels above ground or outside. Placement Despite being above ground, it is one of the last levels acessed in the game. It is not the final level (that would be Bowser in the Centre of the Earth). It is not opened up upon getting a number of stones like most levels; a warp pipe to the Caldera can be found in Big Bug World. Once you get a stone from this level, a warp pipe will appear in the hub. Description The level is split into three parts, the vent, the sky, and the rainbow. The vent is roughly cylindrical; it gets wider halfway down, and rounds off. It is filled with lava about 1/3 of the way down (around where it begins to round off). There is a path of rocks all they way up (the position of the rocks remains the same each mission), with many falling platforms, closing walls, and other platforming hazards. There is one big long rock stretching almost the width if the vent about three Mario heights below the top. This is where the first boss fight takes place. Stones 1, 3, and 4 take place here. Stones 2, 5, and 6 take place in the sky. When you select one of these stones, a small cutscene plays where the volcano shakes violently, and then erupts, sending Mario miles into the sky. He lands on a thin, light grey cloud. The cloud is very thin, and if Mario stays on it for more than three seconds (he can jump to reset the timer). There are also solid clouds in this section; their pattern changes depending on the chosen stone. Fnally, Stones 7 takes place in the rainbow. When Mario lands, the cutscene of the volcano erupting plays. This time, Mario lands hundreds of thousands of miles upwards. He lands on a tiny ashcloud (it can't be fallen through). A rainbow shines down from the sun above him. The rainbow is full of disappearing and reappearing platforms. At the top is a small yellow platform and the Sun (it's alot smaller than in real life). Stones The Molten Depths of Baron von Burn F The Lofty Heights of Baron von Breeze W The Searing Surges of Baron von Bright F Red Hot Red Coins F Collectors Editions W Clash of the Barons w Spectrum to the Sun This is the only stone to take place in the rainbow. When Mario lands, the volcano will once again erupt, sending Mario high into the sky. The Stone (Light) is on the yellow platform at the top. The rainbow is fulls of disappearing and reappearing platforms. In the map left, all platforms of the same colour appear at the same time for 2.5 seconds, than all the platforms of a different colour appear for 2.5, and so on. They go in the following order; black, dark grey, light grey. white, blue, light purple, dark purple, lilac, mustard, green, black, dark grey... etc.. The platforms are not actually those colours; they are the colour of whatever band of the rainbow they are in. When a new set of platforms is about to appear, they flash into life for roughly 1 second. There is about a half-second gap between the new platforms appearing and the old ones disappearing. Of note: Halfway through the level, there is a secret easy path to the stone in the red band of the rainbow. It is revisited twice again in the second half of the level. As previously mentioned, the Sun is significantly smaller than in real life. The music for this stone is the Secret Slide music from Super Mario 64. Category:Levels Category:Super Mario Core